Die dunklen Seiten der Liebe
by jinkizu
Summary: Tom wurde von Dumbeldore gezwungen seine Ferien in einem Ferienlager zu verbringen. Er hasst jede einzelne Minute dort, bis er Isabell kennen lernt. LV/OC
1. Chapter 1

„Isabell!"

Wie ein dumpfer Schatten aus seiner Vergangenheit hallte dieser Name in seinem Kopf wieder und riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Er setzte sich auf und wischte sich mit der Hand über die schweißnasse Stirn. Sie war wieder da, obwohl sie tot war. Er hatte geglaubt, er könnte sie vergessen, aber so leicht wurde er sie nicht los. Heftig schlug er die Decke zurück und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Um sich nahm er die Atemgeräusche der anderen Jungs wahr. Es war noch immer mitten in der Nacht und hätte ihn … Isabell … nicht aus dem Schlaf gerissen, er würde selbst noch daliegen und gleichmäßig atmen und schlafen.

Hektisch sog er die Luft in seine Lungen. Niemals würde sie ihn in Frieden lassen. Er verließ den Schlafsaal und stieg die Stufen aus dem Kerker nach oben. Er brauchte dringend frische Luft. Gerade hatte er das Gefühl er würde ersticken. Es war ihm verboten um diese Uhrzeit durch das nächtliche Schloss zu wandern, aber das war ihm egal. Er scherte sich nicht um die Regeln, oder nur dann, wenn sie ihm von nutzen waren. Sein Ziel war der Astronomieturm. Es war der höchste Punkt im Schloss und erlaubte einem bei klarer Sicht einen atemberaubenden Blick über das Land rund um Hogwarts.

Man konnte das Quidditchstadium sehen und die ersten Ausläufer des verbotenen Waldes. Wenn man sich auf die Südseite begab blickte man direkt hinab auf die Gewächshäuser. Doch das alles interessierte ihn nicht. Er sah hinab auf den See. Dunkel, wie eine schwarze, spiegelnde Fläche lag er ihm zu Füßen. Selbst wenn er aus dieser Höhe hinab in den See sprang, würde dieser ihn beinahe lautlos verschlucken. Ein verführerischer Gedanke.

In seinen kalten Tiefen würde er sie wiederfinden, um sie nie mehr loszulassen. Kurz spürte er einen dumpfen Schmerz an der Stelle wo sein Herz liegen sollte. Unbewusst fasste er sich an die Brust. Es sollte endlich aufhören. Er wollte nicht mehr länger an sie denken müssen und er wollte sie nicht mehr in sich spüren. Er wollte sie endlich vergessen und nun endlich kannte er den Weg dorthin.

~ ° ~

„Tom!"

„Tom komm raus!"

„Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist! Also komm sofort raus!"

Mürrisch folgte er der Stimme. Er hatte keine Lust auf egal was die Stimme wollte und er mochte diese Stimme auch nicht. Für einen winzigen Augenblick überlegte er mit seinem Zauberstab einen Feuerstrahl auf diesen lästigen jemand abzufeuern, aber Dumbledore hatte ihm strikt verboten außerhalb den Schulmauern zu zaubern. Dieser ging soweit ihn der Schule zu verweisen, wenn er sich nicht daran hielt. Es gab nicht viel mit dem man ihn einschüchtern konnte, aber davor hatte er echte Angst.

Endlich gab es einen Ort zu dem er gehörte. Wirklich gehörte und das wollte er nicht wieder verlieren. Um keinen Preis. Er verließ seinen Platz im Wäscheschrank und trat durch die Tür nach draußen. Vor ihm stand ein fremdes Mädchen. Man hatte ihn während der Ferien zu einem Art Lager geschickt. Hier sollten junge Menschen Spaß haben und mit gleichaltrigen herumtollen. Er hasste jede einzelne Minute hier. Das hatte Dumbledore für ihn eingefädelt. Dieser meinte ihm würden Ferien fernab von der Schule guttun. Er ging sogar soweit zu denken es würde ihm gefallen sich mit anderen Kindern auszutauschen.

Tom wollte nur zurück zu seinen Büchern, zu seinen Studien, zu seiner Magie und zu den Schätzen die in Hogwarts darauf warten von ihm entdeckt zu werden. Er war verdammt noch mal ein goßer Zauberer.

„Was willst du?", fragte er das Mädchen abweisend.

Wenn er es schaffte sie schnellst möglich wieder loszuwerden, dann konnte er sich in Ruhe wieder seiner Magie widmen. Das Mädchen sah ihn frech an und unbewusst packte er seinen Zauberstab fester. Ein einziger Zauber. Das konnte ihm Dumbledore nicht übel nehmen, schließlich war er sein bester Schüler. Der Beste den Hogwarts seit langem, wenn nicht überhaupt, gesehen hatte.

„Ich soll dich holen! Draußen beginnen die Wettkämpfe!", erwiderte das Mädchen frech, drehte sich um und wollte wieder gehen.

„Wettkämpfe?" Tom verstand kein Wort.

„Naja am Ende der Ferienwoche werden die letzten Tage, bevor wir alle wieder zurück nach Hause fahren, die verschiedenen Wettkämpfe veranstaltet und jeder soll dabei mitmachen! Ich sag ihnen, dass du kommst.", sagte sie patzig und war verschwunden.

Er sollte sie in eine Kröte verwandeln sobald es keiner sah. Die würde bestimmt niemand vermissen. Sehnsuchtsvoll betrachtete er seinen Zauberstab, dann versteckte er ihn unter seiner Matratze und folgte dem Mädchen.

~ ° ~

Tief holte er Luft. Das war ihr erste Begegnung gewesen. So hatte er sie kennengelernt. Sie war ein Jahr älter als er gewesen. Vom äußeren her hatte er sie als ziemlich unscheinbar empfunden. Nussbraunes Haar, das sie immer zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden trug, ein schlanke Figur, grüne Augen und sonst war nichts auffälliges. Außer einem gefielen Sommersprossen. Oder diese spitzen Ellenbogen und wie sie immer den Kopf in den Nacken warf, wenn sie über etwas lauthals lachte und sie lachte wirklich viel. Zu viel für seinen Geschmack.

Tom verließ den Astronomieturm. Hier konnte er sich viel zu wenig bewegen. Er brauchte Boden unter den Füßen um darauf laufen zu können. Weit laufen. Er stieß das Tor auf und verließ das Schloss. Wenn ihn jetzt jemand erwischte, dann hatte er wirklich Probleme. Vermutlich durfte er Hogwarts für den Rest seiner Schulzeit nicht mehr verlassen, aber dieses Risiko nahm er gern in Kauf. Es gab andere Wege aus dem Schloss und er kannte sie alle.

Das Gras rund um das Schloss war nass und fühlte sich kalt unter seinen Füßen an, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er hatte ein Ziel. Der See. Das Wasser war nicht sein Element und doch fühlt er sich davon fast schon magisch angezogen. Das Wasser und sie, waren untrennbar für ihn miteinander verbunden.

~ ° ~

Sie schoss mit einem Pfeil auf eine Zielscheibe und traf diese beinahe in der Mitte. Selbstbewusst hielt sie den Bogen in der Hand, als sie sich umwandte und den Schießstand verließ. Sie war sich bereits sicher, dass sie niemand würde schlagen können. In ihm weckte das den Kampfgeist. Entschlossen trat er auf sie zu und nahm ihr den Bogen ab. Einen Pfeil stibitzte er sich noch aus ihrem Köcher und dann marschierte er zu ihrer Zielscheibe. Er war in allem Gut was er tat und auch wenn er zuvor noch nie einen Bogen in der Hand gehalten hatte, er konnte das.

Tom hatte ihr zugesehen wie sie es gemacht hatte. Er legte den Pfeil auf die Sehne, spannte selbstbewusst den Bogen, zielte und schoss. Sein Pfeil schlug direkt neben dem ihrigen ein. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er die anderen Kinder gar nicht wahrgenommen. Es gab nur ihn, sie und die Zielscheibe, sonst nichts. Sie war beeindruckt. Er konnte es in ihren Augen sehen. Stolz erhobenen Hauptes gab er ihr den Bogen zurück.

„Wenn das alles ist, dann ist dieser Wettbewerb nichts für mich!", sagte er hochnäsig und ließ sie stehen. Noch kannte er ihren Namen nicht, aber diesen Umstand würde er bald ändern. Er war neugierig auf sie.

„Es gibt noch anderes. Schwierigeres!", rief sie hinter ihm her.

Zufrieden lächelte er in sich hinein. Er hatte sie tatsächlich beeindruckt. Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte sie abwartend an. Sie war irgendwie doch schön. Ein Mädchen halt. Und, was noch wichtiger war, sie war anders und das übte auf ihn, ohne das er sich dessen bewusst war, einen starken Reiz aus.

„Komm mit, wenn du dich traust!", lockte sie ihn.

Eine Herausforderung. Er kannte keine Angst und ohne zu zögern folgte er ihr.

Sie brachte ihn auf einen hohen Abhang. Darunter befand sich der kleine See an dem ihr Camp lag.

„Spring! Wenn du dich traust!"

Er blickte ihr in die Augen. Tom konnte nicht schwimmen. Er hatte es nie gelernt. Es gab niemanden, der sich die Mühe gemacht hätte es ihm beizubringen. Nur würde er das niemals vor ihr zugeben. Emotionslos streifte er sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es achtlos zu Boden. In ihren Augen leuchtete ein seltsamer Schimmer. Scheinbar gefiel ihr was sie sah. Tom war fünfzehn, beinahe schon sechzehn, groß gewachsen und schlank und mit seinem nachtschwarzen Haar sah er ganz gut aus, das wusste er.

Die Mädchen standen auf ihn. Jedenfalls liefen sie in Hogwarts hinter ihm her. Er war sich seiner Wirkung auf sie sehr wohl bewusst, nur machte er sich nichts aus ihnen. Bis jetzt. Es gefiel ihm, dass dieses Mädchen ihn bewundernd anstarrte. Er streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und warf seine Hose oben drauf. Jetzt trug er nur noch seine Unterhose, aber die würde er auf keinen Fall ausziehen. Es war ein warmer Sommertag und doch fühlte er Kälte in sich. Wenn er sprang, würde er vielleicht sterben.

„Kommst du auch?" Er sah wie sie mühsam schluckte. Offensichtlich war sie doch nicht so mutig, wie sie tat.

„Erst wenn du gesprungen bist!", versprach sie mit leicht brüchiger Stimme.

Tom nickte stumm, ging an die Kante des Abgrunds und starrte einen kurzen Moment hinunter. Es war noch höher als er auf den ersten Blick vermutet hätte, oder wirkte das nur so auf ihn, weil er vorhatte gleich zu springen? Bevor er diesen Gedanken noch zu Ende verfolgen konnte, nahm er Anlauf und sprang. Es war wie fliegen, nur ohne Besen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schwebte er in der Luft und dann stürzte er abwärts. Der Aufprall auf das Wasser kam plötzlich und dann schwappte das kalte Wasser des Sees über ihn auch schon zusammen.

Er tauchte tief hinab. Als er die Augen aufschlug konnte er kaum etwas sehen. Der See war durch die dicht stehenden Bäume die sein Ufer säumten von dunkler Farbe. Kaum ein Licht durchdrang seine Tiefen. Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Tom!"

Er konnte seinen Namen hören. Schön langsam kam Bewegung in ihn. Mühsam strampelte er nach oben. Er brauchte Luft. Seine Lungen schmerzten ihn bereits. Als er die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach und zugleich tief die Luft einatmete, war es als würde er ins Leben zurückkehren. Sie war neben ihn. Also war auch sie gesprungen. Hilflos begann er mit den Armen zu rudern. Er wusste nicht wie lange er sich oben halten konnte.

„Ich kann nicht schwimmen!", rief er ihr zu.

„Warum bist du dann gesprungen?", kam es von ihr hysterisch zurück.

Diese Frage war gar nicht unbegründet, doch statt ihr eine Antwort geben zu können, tauchte er wieder unter. Er schluckte unendlich viel Wasser und drohte zu ertrinken. Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand. Jemand zog ihn nach oben.


	2. Chapter 2

Sie hatte ihn gerettet. Gemeinsam lagen sie erschöpft Seite an Seite am sicheren Ufer. Sie trug wie er nur ihre Unterwäsche. Ihre Haut war weiß, nur ihre Arme waren von der Sonne leicht gebräunt. Das Haar klebte ihr in nassen Strähnen rund um den Kopf. Ihre Zöpfe hatten sich im Wasser aufgelöst.

„Das war mit Abstand das Dümmste was ich je gesehen habe!", zischte sie, sobald sie wieder sprechen konnte.

„Du hättest sterben können!" Sie war wütend.

„Ich hätte sterben können!", fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod! So leicht bekommt er mich nicht!", erwiderte er arrogant. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Wie kannst du dir da nur so sicher sein?"

Leicht zuckte er mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß es einfach!"

Plötzlich strich sie ihm über sein schwarzes Haar. „Du bist ein seltsamer Junge, Tom Marvolo Riddle!"

Sie kannte tatsächlich seinen Namen.

„Du kennst also meinen Namen, aber wie lautet deiner?", fragte er streng. Er mochte es nicht, wenn er das Gefühl hatte im Nachteil zu sein.

„Ich bin Isabell!"

„Einfach nur Isabell, oder hast du auch einen Nachnamen?"

„Grayback!"

Das war das erste und einzige Mal gewesen, dass er vor ihr erschrocken zurückwich. Dieser Name, konnte es Zufall sein? Beinahe war er versucht sie nach Fenrir zu fragen. In der ganzen magischen Welt kannte jeder diesen Namen. Lange betrachtete er sie und beschloss dann es als Zufall abzutun.

Vorerst.

~ ° ~

Die Nacht war still und wog in dunklen Massen um ihn. Es war alles noch so frisch in ihm. Wie ein giftiger Stachel saß sie in seinem Fleisch und bereitete ihm noch immer Qualen. Er war zu dicht an das Ufer des Sees getreten. Er stand bis zu den Fußknöcheln im Wasser. Mittlerweilen konnte er es. Schwimmen. Isabell hatte ihm gezeigt wie es ging. Isabell Grayback. Zischend stieß er die Luft aus. Er wünschte er könnte sie nur hassen. Sie hatte nur Hass verdient. Nicht mehr.

Wäre sie nicht bereits tot, er würde sie wieder töten. Für alles was sie getan hatte, war der Tod eine milde Gabe und lediglich ein Geschenk. Ihr Glück war das er es nicht wagte einen der dunklen Flüche die ihm bereits bestens vertraut waren, an ihr anzuwenden. Zu mächtig thronte der Schatten Dumbledores noch über ihn. Aber auch das würde sich bald ändern. Alles ändert sich. Das hatte ihm der vergangene Sommer gezeigt. Und das ließ ihn die Zukunft bereits erahnen.

~ ° ~

Von diesem Augenblick an, als sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, waren sie unzertrennlich. Sie taten alles gemeinsam. Am Abend gab es ein großes Lagerfeuer. Es wurden Würste gegrillt und Lieder gesungen. Wenn es sie nicht gegeben hätte, dann hätte er sich davon fern gehalten. Schulter an Schulter saßen sie dicht am Feuer. Sie sprachen kaum. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Sie war eben anders. Schweigend aßen sie.

Der Lärm rund um sie, das ausgelassene Lachen, die Musik und die vielen Stimmen die durcheinander redeten, hörte er nicht. Nur sie nahm er wahr. Sie hatte irgendetwas mit ihm gemacht. Ihn irgendwie verzaubert. So neben ihr fühlte er sich besser, klüger, stärker und größer. Er wollte ihr alles zeigen was er konnte. Er wollte das sie ihn bewundernd ansah. Und er wollte das sie ihn wirklich sah. Nicht den Jungen aus dem Ferienlager, sondern den großen Zauberer, der er bereits war.

Verstohlen schlich sich eine Hand in seine. Automatisch umschloss er sie, er wusste wessen Hand es war – ihre und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte er sich diese Nacht würde niemals enden. Es war so wie es war perfekt. Später schlenderten sie Hand in Hand am Ufer entlang. Nur noch drei Tage, dann würde er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Aber diese drei Tage wollte er mit ihr verbringen, das schwor er sich.

Fast gleichzeitig blieben sie stehen. Es war eine schöne, romantische Nacht. Die Sterne standen am Himmel, der Mond war zu sehen, er war beinahe voll, und sie waren alleine. Kein anderes Wesen störte ihr Zusammensein. Sie hob ihm ihr Gesicht entgegen und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an und ohne zögern küsste er sie. Tom hatte noch nie zuvor ein Mädchen geküsst und er würde es danach auch nie wieder tun. Es war ein angenehmes, warmes Gefühl ihre Lippen zu berühren. Dieses zuerst federleichte darüber gleiten, das zunehmend einem anderen Drängen Platz machte. Hungrig, beinahe fieberhaft stürzte er sich in diesen Kuss und fühlte wie sie ihn erwiderte.

~ ° ~

Tom kehrte dem See den Rücken zu. In diesem lauerten nur Ungeheuer. Manche sichtbar. Manche unsichtbar. Unwillkürlich ballte er die Fäuste. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass auch ihm ein Ungeheuer auflauern könnte, ohne das er es merkte. Im Gegenteil, er begab sich sogar freiwillig in dessen Fänge. Tom strich mit der Hand über die Stelle seiner Brust wo sich darunter sein Herz befand. Narben, tiefe Narben zierten dort die Haut.

Längst verheilt und dennoch konnte man erkennen, dass irgendjemand mit Klauen versucht hatte ihm sein Herz aus der Brust zu reißen. Zu seinem Glück war er schneller gewesen. Obwohl wenn er sich gelegentlich seine Narben betrachtete, wurde auch ihm jedes mal aufs neue klar wie knapp es gewesen war. Wie konnte er sich nur in einem anderen Menschen so irren? In ihm wallten Gefühle auf, die ihm schnell klar machten warum sie ihm so nahe hatte kommen können.

~ ° ~

Hell lachte sie auf. Sie war wie ein leuchtender Stern und er betrachtete sie nur zu gerne. Die Nacht am See war magisch gewesen und der Kuss … Nie hatte er geglaubt, dass ihm die Berührung mit einem anderen Menschen etwas bedeuten könnte, aber Isabell war anders. Gerade strich er mit seinem Handrücken über ihren Arm. Sie war so glatt, warm und weich und es fühlte sich gut an sie zu berühren. Erstaunlich gut. Er hörte wie sie einen genießerischen Ton, der sich gleich einem Schnurren anhörte, von sich gab. Sie waren wie immer am See. Nahe am Ufer hatten sie sich niedergelassen. Die Sonne warf ihre Strahlen über sie. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag.

Normalerweise machte er sich über den Tag keine Gedanken. Seine Welt drehte sich bisher einzig um Magie und wie er mehr erlangen konnte. Tom hatte klare Ziele. Er würde einst der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten werden. Noch mächtiger als Salazar Slytherin es je gewesen war. Aber in ihrer Nähe verspürte er den Drang nach ganz anderen Dingen. Komisch dabei kannte er sie gerade einen Tag. Ihre Hand verirrte sich in sein Haar und brachte es durcheinander. Es war nass. Sie hatte ihm gezeigt, wie man schwimmt. Er konnte schwimmen.

„Du bist ein seltsamer Junge, aber ich glaub, ich mag dich!" ,wisperte sie und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

Wie von selbst fanden sich ihre Lippen und zum ersten Mal verspürte er in seinem Leben Erregung. Er wollte mehr von ihr. Er wollte sie ganz und er spürte ganz deutlich, das auch sie es wollte. Zurückhaltung lag ihm fern. Er nahm sich was er wollte und gerade war das sie. Er gab seinem Verlangen nach ihr nach und schälte sie ungeduldig aus ihrer Kleidung. Sie trug so wenig. Ein Shirt, Shorts und einen Badeanzug, aber im Augenblick war ihm das viel zu viel.

Es dauerte schier ewig bis er sie daraus befreit hatte und wieder einmal verfluchte er den Umstand, dass er nicht zaubern durfte. Ein Wink mit seinem Zauberstab und ihre Kleidung wäre Geschichte gewesen. Aber so war er gezwungen gewesen es mit seinen Händen tun zu müssen und auch das hatte einen gewissen Reiz, dem er sich nicht entziehen konnte.

Tom strich mit der Hand seitlich ihren Rippenbogen hinab bis zu ihrem Hüftknochen. Seufzend wandte sie sich unter seiner Berührung. Isabell wollte ihn genauso sehr wie er sie. Heftig zehrte sie an seiner Kleidung. Riss sie ihm förmlich von seinem Körper. Sie war begierig ihn zu sehen, wie er zuvor sie. Ihr Körper, ihre Brüste, der flache Bauch, ihre schlanken Beine und ihre Scham dazwischen faszinierten ihn.

Er strich mit den Fingern über jede Stelle ihres jungen, makellosen Leibes und es schien als würde ihre Haut durch das bloße darüber geleiten seiner Finger zum Leben erwachen. Ungeduldig drängte er sich zwischen ihre Schenkel und drang in sie. Er ließ sich vollkommen ein und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er im Begriff stand sich zu verlieben. Isabell, ein Muggel, hatte sich in sein Herz geschlichen. Verträumt blickte er auf sie und sah mit Schrecken wie sie aufstand und sich anzukleiden begann.

„Was ..?"


	3. Chapter 3

3

Sie sah auf ihn herab. In ihrem Blick lag etwas fremdes, kaltes und weckte eine dunkle Vorahnung in ihm. „Ich muss gehen!", sagte sie schlicht und zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Sie wirkte so distanziert auf ihn. Ganz so als wäre das eben Geschehene nie passiert. „Ich ...", begann Tom vorsichtig, erhob sich und suchte seine Kleidung zusammen. Irgendetwas entging ihm, nur wusste er noch nicht was. „Es war nett. Wir sehen uns später." Mit diesen knappen Worten ließ sie ihn stehen und verschwand Richtung Lager.

Tom blieb stehen, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er neigte nicht dazu ein Narr zu sein, aber sie … sie hatte ihn wie einen aussehen lassen. Niemals wieder, schwor er sich, würde es einem anderen Geschöpf, egal ob Zauberer, Hexe, Muggel oder sonstiges, gelingen ihn mit Gefühlen zu manipulieren. Vielleicht sollte er ihr dankbar sein, dass sie ihm die Augen geöffnet hatte.

Dankbar dafür sein, dass sie ihm gezeigt hatte wo seine Schwächen lagen, damit er sie für immer überwinden konnte. Gefühle bedeutenden Schwäche. Was immer er in den paar Tagen die er sie kannte für sie empfunden hatte, war schon lange tot. Einzig die Erinnerung daran erlaubte er sich um nicht zu vergessen. Dumbledore hatte ihn davor gewarnt.

Jeder, sagte er, besitzt Schwächen, doch das das auch auf ihn zutreffen könnte, diesen Gedanken schob er weit von sich. Bis Isabell ihn eines Besseren belehrt hatte. Bis sie ihm bewies, dass auch er verwundbar war. Leicht schüttelte er sich. Er fühlte sich von sich selbst angewidert. Mit großen Schritten überquerte er das Gelände bis er die ersten Ausläufer des verbotenen Waldes erreichte. Obwohl er wusste, dass er ihn nicht betreten durfte, das er gefährlich war, so schlüpfte er dennoch zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung entdeckte er ein Einhorn. Wie er diese garstigen Tiere verabscheute.

Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Sachen und folgte ihr. Er verstand nicht was plötzlich mit ihr los war. Vielleicht war er zu schnell voran gegangen? Einen Moment lang befürchtete er sie verletzt zu haben. Er war eindeutig zu schnell gewesen und Ungestüm wie er war, hatte er ihr Schmerzen zugefügt, wo er Lust empfand. Unwillkürlich spürte er Erregung in sich aufsteigen. Hastig unterdrückte er diese Empfindung. Er war nicht abartig. Außerdem musste er Isabell finden und nach ihr sehen. Vielleicht weinte sie irgendwo, weil er sie verletzt hatte. Er war ein Untier und deshalb hatten ihn alle Kinder im Waisenhaus gehasst.

Er erkannte Betrug, wenn er ihn sah. Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Das Bild vor seinen Augen sprach bereits Bände, aber das Gespräch, dass er zu seinem Glück belauschen durfte, verriet ihm alles. Sie konnten ihn nicht sehen, denn er stand gut verborgen zwischen den Bäumen.

„Er frisst mir praktisch aus der Hand. Morgen Nacht und dann ..." Isabell wurde von ihrem Gegenüber hart unterbrochen.

„Was hast du getan?"

„Alles was nötig ist, um sie zu dir zu bringen!", erwiderte sie fest.

„Sei bloß vorsichtig!", warnte der andere sie noch und ging.

Tom kannte den Mann nicht, aber er hatte so eine Ahnung. Sein Ruf … Tom hatte mittlerweile alle Kreaturen die die Erde und auch den Himmel bevölkerten studiert und auch die dazugehörigen berühmtesten Vertreter. Und eines dieser Exemplare stand praktisch gerade vor ihm, oder war besser gesagt gerade vor ihm gestanden. Was immer die beiden, er und Isabell, vorhatten, es würde ihm bestimmt nicht gefallen, aber da er es nun wusste, würde es ihm auch nicht passieren.

Er verließ sein Versteck und kehrte in seine Hütte zurück. Er hatte Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Automatisch griff er als erstes nach seinem Zauberstab. Nur sehr schweren Herzens legte er ihn wieder fort. Nur, weil sie eine Schlange war, würde er nicht seinen Traum in Gefahr bringen. Er konnte auch so mit ihr fertig werden. Ein Klopfen an seine Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Als er die Tür öffnete, stand sie davor. Schweigend betrachtete er sie.

Was würde morgen Nacht passieren? Und vor allem wo? Wie sah die Falle aus, die sie dachte ihm stellen zu können? Eine leichte Spannung lag spürbar in der Luft. Er und auch sie wusste es.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so rasch weg musste, aber ...", begann sie, doch wurde von ihm hart unterbrochen.

„Du hattest noch eine andere Verabredung?", provozierte er sie. Er sah wie sie zuerst blass wurde um dann hektische rote Flecken zu bekommen.

„Es ist nicht wie du denkst. Ich hatte ...", versuchte sie es erneut, doch auch diesmal ließ er sie nicht den Satz beenden.

„Vorkehrungen zu treffen?" Er um schlich sie mit Worten wie ein Raubtier das Witterung aufgenommen hatte. Isabell verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. Er konnte sehen, wie sie sich zunehmend unwohler zu fühlen begann.

„Eigentlich bin ich gekommen um dich zu fragen ob du mit mir morgen Abend mit dem Boot raus auf den See fahren willst, aber wenn du so wie gerade bist, möchte ich das eigentlich nicht mehr!", zischte sie scharf.

Tom neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete sie leicht amüsiert. Jetzt wo er die Wahrheit kannte, waren alle Gefühle, die er jemals für sie gehegt hatte, wie weggeblasen. Ganz so als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

„Nein, lass uns das machen. Das hört sich nach einem Mordspaß an!" Er schaffte es nicht ganz den zynischen Ton zu unterdrücken. Tom konnte nur hoffen, dass sie es nicht hörte.

„Soll ich irgendetwas mitbringen?", rief er ihr fragend hinter her.

„Gift, oder einen todbringenden Fluch?", fügte er noch leise murmelnd hinzu. Sie hatte sich schon wieder auf den Weg gemacht.

„Nur dich, mein Schatz!", rief sie über die Schulter zurück. Auch in ihrer Stimme lag ein leicht bissiger Ton.

„Ich freue mich schon!", sagte er halblaut, wohl des Wissens, dass sie ihn nicht mehr hören konnte.

Tom war wieder vor den Toren des Schlosses angekommen. Es wäre bestimmt besser, wenn er sich ins Innere und in sein Bett verzog, aber noch war er nicht müde genug um auch Schlafen zu können. Noch war sein Geist von ihr gefangen. Sie war in seinem Blut und ein Teil von seiner schwarzen Seele und das vermutlich für immer, ob er das wollte oder nicht. Er hatte es zugelassen, dass er Gefühle für sie entwickelte.

Ein unverzeihlicher Fehler, der ihm nie wieder unterlaufen würde und doch … Welch süßer Schmerz brannte auf seiner Seele, wenn er nur an ihr schönes Gesicht dachte. An ihr Lachen und ihre Stimme, aber vor allem an ihren Kuss. Von der Süße ihrer Lippen würde er nie wieder trinken, auch wenn ihr Kuss nach Verrat schmeckte, so sehnte er sich dennoch danach.

Tom lehnte sich gegen das Portal. Noch wollte er … konnte er nicht zurückkehren. Nicht solange er mit seinem Schicksal haderte und die Vergangenheit ihn fest in ihrem Griff hielt. Es gab da noch etwas, woran er sich erinnern musste, auch wenn nur mit einem gewissen Widerwillen.

Die Dämmerung brach bereits herein, als er sich auf den Weg zu ihr machte. Sie wollten sich heimlich am Ufer des Sees treffen. Sie erwartete ihn bereits.

„Was hältst du von einer kleinen Bootsfahrt zum anderen Ufer des Sees?", schlug sie mit unschuldiger Stimme vor und würde er nicht bereits ihr wahres Gesicht kennen, so hätte er gleich einem verliebten Narren mit einem dämlichen Grinsen einfach ja gesagt.

Oh er würde mit ihr ans andere Ufer rudern und dann würde er ihr dort eine Lektion fürs Leben erteilen. Sie würde sich am Ende dieser Verabredung wünschen ihn niemals getroffen zu haben. Am anderen Ufer erwartete sie nicht nur die Nacht, sondern auch ein wunderschöner Vollmond. Isabell schien das Mondlicht zu lieben. Übermütig streckte sie ihre Arme dem Mond entgegen.

„Das wird eine herrliche Nacht!", rief sie aus und lief los.

„Fang mich!", schrie sie über die Schulter zurück und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

Eine Jagd. Unwillkürlich geriet sein Blut in Wallung. Er liebte es Beute zu machen. Tom rannte los um ihr zu folgen. Diese Nacht würde ein Opfer fordern und das war sie. Rasch hatte er sie eingeholt, aber sie schien auch nicht wirklich vor ihm auf der Flucht gewesen zu sein. Jedenfalls ließ das breite Grinsen auf ihren schönen Lippen darauf schließen.

„Du hast mich!", sagte sie fröhlich. Sie wirkte kein bisschen beunruhigt, aber das würde sich schon bald ändern, denn er würde dafür sorgen.

Schon überlegte er wie er sie am besten für ihren Verrat bestrafen könnte, als etwas merkwürdiges geschah. Ihre Zähne wurden länger und auch ihre Finger verlängerten sich. Isabell begann sich in etwas anderes zu verwandeln. Plötzlich stieß sie ein heißeres Heulen aus. Ein leichtes Frösteln ergriff ihn. Es gab nur ein Geschöpf, dass diesen Ton verursachte. Ein sehr gefährliches Wesen.

Ohne Magie war er ihm kaum gewachsen. Hastig machte er kehrt. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit um ihm - ihr zu entkommen – er musste das Boot erreichen, so schnell wie möglich. Ansonsten würde nur noch Teile von ihm übrig bleiben, weil sie ihn in Stücke reißen würde. Gerade als er das Boot ins Wasser geschoben hatte und einsteigen wollte, stürzte sie sich auf ihn.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Er landete mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden des Bootes. Das Untier Isabell stand über ihn und blies ihm ihren stinkenden Atem ins Gesicht. Der Tod stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sein Tod. Und beim nächsten Vollmond würde auch er als mit klauen bewehrtes Monster umherstreifen. Ohne Sinn und Verstand, wenn … Wenn er es jetzt nicht schaffte zu verhindern das sie ihn biss. Fest packte er sie an ihrer Gurgel um so ihre scharfen Zähne von sich fern zu halten. In ihrem Zorn heulte sie schaurig auf und versuchte zugleich sich loszureißen. Unbemerkt von ihnen beiden trieb das Boot auf den See hinaus. Sie waren ganz allein auf der spiegelnden Oberfläche. Einzig der Mond beobachtete ihr Treiben.

Zischend stieß er die Luft vor Schmerzen aus. Tief hatte sie ihre Klauen herznah in sein Fleisch getrieben. Er spürte wie Muskeln, Sehnen und Fleisch gleich wie Butter zerschnitten wurde. Scheinbar wollte sie ihm mit bloßen Händen das Herz herausreißen und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verspürte er Todesangst. Er würde sterben, wenn er sich nicht von ihr befreien konnte. Tom tastete er seine Kleidung ab, bis er fand wonach er suchte. Er hatte zwar geschworen keine Magie einzusetzen, aber das war gewesen bevor er wusste was sie war.

Sie war tatsächlich eine Grayback und mit Fenrir verwandt. Vermutlich war sie seine Schwester und wenn er mit ihr fertig war, war sie das auch gewesen. Entweder sie oder er würden diese Nacht nicht überleben und er würde alles daran setzten, dass es nicht er war. Fest packte er den Zauberstab, ein Fluch lag ihm bereits auf den Lippen, doch da besann er sich anders und statt sie zu verfluchen, rammte er ihr ihn mitten in ihr schwarzes Herz. Ein letztes keuchendes Heulen, dann brach sie über ihn tot zusammen.

Dabei verwandelte sie sich wieder zurück und er hielt sie – Isabell- in seinen Armen. Unwillkürlich drückte er sie an sich. Es war sie, an die er sein Herz verloren hatte und nun war sie fort. Für immer. Sein Zauberstab drückte ihn schmerzhaft in die Seite und ließ ihn den Verlust doppelt fühlen. Langsam schob er sie von sich und legte sie sanft ins Boot zurück. Sie war so wunderschön, warum … Das Schicksal trieb ein grausames Spiel mit ihm.

Fort. Ein Laut drang an sein Ohr. Irgendjemand war außer ihm noch wach und schlich, wie er, durch die Nacht. Wenn dieser jemand ihn erwischte, dann verlor er Punkte und musste eine Strafarbeit leisten und Tom wollte weder das eine noch das andere. Hastig verließ er das Tor und zog sich hinter einen offenen Steinbogen nahe der Brücke zurück. Dort konnte ihn keiner sehen, aber er konnte sehen. Es war der dumme Hagrid. Dicht an seiner Seite lief ein garstiges Tier. Eine hässliche große Spinne. Beruhigend redete der große Trottel auf das Tier ein. Wo nur hatte er diese Kreatur nur aufgetrieben?

Garantiert war es nicht etwas was im Schloss leben durfte. Tom speicherte dieses Wissen für später. Wer weiß, eines Tages konnte es vielleicht von nutzen sein. Doch gerade jetzt machten andere Dinge sein Gemüt schwer. Wieder griff er sich an die Narben auf seiner Brust. Zu gern hätte er sie gefragt. Gefragt, ob alles … alles nur Lüge war, oder ob ein kleiner Teil von ihr das gleiche wie er empfunden hatte. Auch wenn der Zorn in ihm überwog, so gab es ein kleines Stück in seinem Herzen, das alleine ihr gehörte.

Sie lag da. Bleich und wunderschön zugleich. Einzig sein Zauberstab der hässlich aus ihrer Brust ragte das Bild. Mit leichtem Widerwillen packte er ihn und dann zog er ihn unter leichtem Würgen aus ihrer Brust. Er war voller Blut. Ihrem Blut. Hastig hielt er ihn ins Wasser und wusch ihn gründlich. Ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, steckte er ihn zurück in seine Tasche. Tom konnte den Anblick seines Zauberstabes nicht ertragen und er zweifelte daran es jemals wieder zu können. Er setzte sich zurück und verbarg das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Seine Wangen waren nass von seinen Tränen. Er trauerte um sie. Minuten lang saß er so da und starrte ins Nichts. Doch langsam kam Leben in ihn. Er musste ihren Körper los werden. Wenn man sie und ihn fand, führte das zu Fragen, die er nicht beantworten wollte. Der See. Tom bediente die Ruder und kehrte zurück ans Ufer. Er konnte sie nicht so einfach in den See werfen, ohne das er sie mit Steinen beschwerte. Nur so konnte er sichergehen, dass man sie nicht sofort fand. Wenn sie dann Wochen später vielleicht wieder auftauchte, war er schon längst wieder in Hogwarts und fern von hier.

Ein einfacher Plan und doch konnte nichts komplizierte sein, als etwas zu verbergen, was nie wieder gefunden werden soll. Als erstes brauchte er Steine. Schwere Steine. Er fürchtete die Muggel nicht, aber ihren Bruder Fenrir Grayback. Dieser würde ihn in Stücke hacken, wenn er herausfand, dass er Isabell getötet hatte. Darüber musste er sich jetzt Sorgen machen. Tom band ihr die Steine um die Füße. Er brauchte sie nur noch über Board zu werfen, aber als es soweit war, konnte er es nicht.

Sie würde alleine sein in den dunklen Tiefen des Sees. Und es wäre kalt dort unten. Dunkel und kalt. Seine Isabell wäre für immer alleine. Ein Schicksal, dass er sich für sie nicht wünschte. Still saß er im schaukelnden Boot und starrte auf sie. Isabell wollte ihn zu ihresgleichen machen, war das wirklich so verwerflich gewesen? Strebte er nicht auch danach andere an sich zu binden?

Tom war ins Haus der Slytherins deshalb gegangen, weil er an den alten Werten hing. Es sollten keine Mischlinge und keine Schlamblüter in Hogwarts zugelassen werden. Diese Schule sollte nur den Reinblütigen zustehen. Das auch er nur ein Halbblut war, diese Tatsache ließ er außer acht. Die alten Werte gerieten in Vergessenheit und unter Dumbledores Einfluss verkam die Schule zusehends. Dieser alte Trottel würde vermutlich jeden zulassen, der sich in seinen Augen nur irgendwie magisch verhielt. Eines Tages sollte das anderes werden, wenn er, Tom Marvolo Riddle, das Sagen hatte. Unter seinem Einfluss würde das Haus Slytherin in neuem Glanz erstehen und er hatte auch schon Pläne wie er es anstellen würde, aber vorerst musste er sich noch um ein anderes Problem kümmern.

Der Alptraum, der ihn heute Nacht aufgeweckt und ruhelos gemacht hatte, es gab einen Grund dafür. Sie war wieder da. Ihr Körper war aufgetaucht und gefunden worden. Ein halbes Jahr hatte er Ruhe gehabt. Ein verdammtes, halbes Jahr hatte er gebraucht um vergessen zu können und nun hatte sie ihn wieder eingeholt. Schmerz und Begierde trieben ihr Spiel mit ihm. Wie sie wohl nach der langen Zeit im Wasser aussah? Ob ihre Schönheit bereits verblasst war, oder ob sie immer noch so war wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte? Warum nur quälte er sich mit diesen Fragen? Wichtiger war doch, dass ihm keiner Fragen stellte.

Das niemand die Verbindung herstellte. Für alle galt bis jetzt, dass Isabell Grayback fortgelaufen war. Nur wusste die Welt es jetzt besser. Die Magische und die Nichtmagische. Ihre Leiche wurde von Muggel untersucht. Sie konnten an ihr nichts seltsames, außer das sie ermordet worden war, feststellen.

Natürlich rätselten sie über die Mordwaffe. Sie hatten keine Ahnung was es war. Nicht die geringste. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Ein Gefühl das ihn niederdrückte und ihn ruhelos werden ließ. Vergleichbar mit einem Unwohlsein, war es als würde er in seiner Haut nicht mehr wohlfühlen. Er war plötzlich ein Fremder in seinem eigenen Körper. Tom hatte darüber einmal aus purer Langeweile gelesen. Er ahnte was es war. So fühlte sich Schuld an.

Unter Tränen ließ er ihren Körper ins Wasser gleiten. Sofort ging dieser, beschwert durch die Steine, unter. Lange blickte er auf die Wasseroberfläche, doch nichts passierte. Sie kam nicht mehr zurück. Energisch wischte er sich die Wangen trocken, dann ruderte er bedächtig zurück. Sollte er irgendjemanden im Lager treffen, so wollte er vollkommen ruhig wirken. Wenn seine Atmung zu schnell ging und er dadurch aufgeregt und fahrig wirkte, machte ihn das verdächtig.

In dieser Nacht weinte er. So gerne er das verhindert hätte, schaffte er es nicht. Seelenschmerz war etwas was ihm bisher fremd gewesen war, aber nun nicht mehr. Am nächsten Morgen, als man ihm erzählte das Isabell vermisst wurde, war er wieder wie immer. Niemand konnte sehen was in ihm vorging. Er gab sich überzeugend überrascht und zeigte zugleich auch genug Betroffenheit um nicht aufzufallen. Tom beteiligte sich sogar an der Suchaktion nach ihr. Sein Blick hing dabei immer am See.

Warum etwas suchen, was nicht gefunden werden kann? Leicht schüttelte er sich um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Er durfte sich nicht länger seinen Gedanken an sie hingeben. Das würde ihn nur verdächtig machen. Die Suchaktion wurde zwei Tage später abgebrochen und alle Kinder nachhause geschickt. Als Tom den Zug bestieg, sah er den Mann mit dem Isabell über ihn gesprochen hatte.

„Mr. Grayback? Fenrir Grayback?"

Heftig sog Tom die Luft über die Nase in seine Lungen. Das war ihr Bruder und der gefährlichste Werwolf, den es jemals gegeben hatte. Wenn dieser herausfand, was er Isabell angetan hatte, bevor er Hogwarts erreichte, dann war er so gut wie tot. Schnell erklomm er die Stufen in den Zug und suchte sich ein Abteil. Er setzte sich weit entfernt von den Fenstern. Fenrir Grayback sollte ihn nicht sehen, denn dann würde er in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten stecken.

„Was weißt du darüber?" Dumbeldores wissenden Blick entging fast nichts. Dieser vermutete, dass er etwas mit Isabell´s Verschwinden zu tun hatte. Tom schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nichts!", sagte er schroff. Er hasste es, wenn Dumbledore ihn mit diesem mild-tadelnden Blick begutachtete. Er gab ihm dann immer das Gefühl ein unwissendes Kind zu sein. Dabei war es der alte Mann, der unwissend war.

„Hast du sie gekannt?" Das war eine seiner typischen Fangfragen. Damit wollte er ihn nur testen. Vermutlich wusste er bereits, dass sie praktisch die letzten Tage beinahe unzertrennlich waren.

„Wir haben uns ein bisschen angefreundet. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich Mitleid mit mir, da ich nicht schwimmen konnte!", sagte er gelassen.

„Konnte?", hakte Dumbeldore neugierig nach. Dieser war noch nicht mit ihm fertig.

„Ich habe es erlernt und es ist mir geglückt. Wie alles was ich mir vornehme!" Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt selbstgefällig und arrogant zu werden, aber er war wütend. Wütend darüber, dass Dumbeldore ihn … ihn verhörte. Sein Gegenüber hob bezeichnend die Augenbraue und augenblicklich fühlte Tom sich bloßgestellt, ertappt und verraten.

„Isabell … Ich weiß nichts über ihr verschwinden!", stieß Tom heftig aus und ließ Dumbledore stehen. Er spürte, wie der Schulleiter hinter ihm her starrte. Dieser glaubte ihm kein Wort und ahnte bereits die Wahrheit.

Die Wahrheit. Die Wahrheit war, dass er sie getötet hatte. Aber auch sie hatte ihm einen Teil seines Lebens gestohlen. Sie hat ihn fühlen lassen und sie hat ihm Schmerz zugefügt. Das alles war ihm zuvor fremd gewesen. Sie hat ihm etwas unwiederbringliches genommen. Er war nicht mehr länger unverwundbar.

Wegen ihr hatte er seinen ihm vorbestimmten Pfad verlassen und für einen kostbaren Augenblick hatte er innegehalten und war stehengeblieben. Zu lange um verletzt werden zu können. Er musste etwas finden um seiner eigenen Zerrissenheit zu entkommen. Wenn er den Teil in sich, der sie enthielt, loswurde, dann konnte sie ihn nicht mehr länger berühren.

Und sie würde auch nicht mehr länger in seinem Kopf herumspuken. Sie wäre kein Schatten mehr auf seiner schwarzen Seele. Isabell raubte ihm die Ruhe der Nacht und die Unbekümmertheit des Tages. Er war schlecht in allem was er tat, wegen ihr. Er musste ihrem Spuk ein Ende bereiten. Für immer.

Es gab für jedes Problem die geeignete Lösung. Vor allem in der magischen Welt. Gegen jedes Unheil war ein Kraut gewachsen, ein Fluch geschrieben oder ein Elixier gebraut worden. Tom war klug genug solange danach zu suchen, bis er für sich die geeignetste Lösung fand. Horace Slughorne – das war die Antwort auf all seine Fragen. Dieser verriet ihm in seiner Überheblichkeit was er tun musste um sie für immer, oder zumindest für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit, aus seiner Seele und aus seinem Herzen zu bannen.

Horkruxe hieß das Zauberwort. Dadurch konnte er einen Teil seiner Seele von sich abspalten. Isabell wäre dann für immer in einem besonderen Gefäß vor ihm und dem Rest der Welt verschlossen. Natürlich hatte das Ganze einen Preis. Er musste dafür jemand anderen töten und er würde seine Empfindsamkeit verlieren.

Er würde weder Erbarmen, Vergebung noch Gnade je wieder empfinden können. Kein großer Verlust für ihn. Er konnte auf all das verzichten. Schon eine Zeitlang wusste er davon, doch bis zu dieser Nacht war ihm noch nicht wirklich klar geworden, dass er es auch wirklich tun wollte. Doch diese Nacht hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet. Er musste sich ihrer ein weiteres mal entledigen. Erneut trugen ihn seine Schritte hinab zum See. Ihr Grab würde erneut ein Nasses sein. Nur diesmal würde er dafür sorgen, dass niemand mehr sie finden konnte. Niemals wieder. Nicht einmal er.


End file.
